Cindy And The Kiss
Cindy And The Kiss is the third upcoming Cindy And The TV Show TV-Movie. This one hour special movie airs on June 24, 2011. Summary The UnderHollywood Studio's are planning to be closed for the month of March for Spring Break. Which then they have a wrap dance party before Spring break. But Cindy doesn't want to go to the wrap dance party because she see's nothing exciting about it and would just rather stay home. She is staying home until her friend's make her go. Which then at the wrap party Cindy and Pooh come to face to face and has no choice but to dance with each other. Then during a slow dance Cindy shares a Kiss with Pooh. After Cindy and Pooh share a long length kiss they then talk about there feelings towards each other. Which then they give there relationship a chance. Meanwhile Big bird finds out Elmo has never kissed anyone which then on Funny Random Comedy Big bird reveals to the whole world Elmo has never kissed anyone. After Elmo is upset about it which Big bird gets guilty and talks to about him not kissing anyone. Big bird then reveals that she has never kissed anyone. Then Elmo suggests that they should kiss. Which Big bird and Elmo then share a Kiss but Janice Elmo's girlfriend see's him Kissing Big Bird which Janice then breaks up with Elmo. Meanwhile Pooh and Cindy can't get along with the same things in there relationship it may be happy at first but then things get ugly which then Cindy and Pooh break up due to not getting along. Cindy then starts showing no reaction over the break up which Lulu is trying to break from Cindy some emotion. But Cindy then goes out wanting to get tattoo's with Spidracula. Then Lulu brings Pooh to knock some sense into Cindy. Pooh then tells Cindy he feels bad about the break up and Winnie the Pooh's last show taping ever for the last episode. Meanwhile Big bird and Elmo try to convince Janice that both Big bird and Elmo have no chemistry which she doesn't believe that. During the live taping Cindy is ready to see Pooh again with Lulu and Spidracula. Then Big bird and Elmo try to test out if they do have chemistry or not with kissing again which they kiss again. In the end of the Winnie the Pooh ending Cindy says "goodbye pooh". Which then the credits start rolling. Cast Seth hilton as Cindy Larvae Linda soma as Big Bird Dylan valatrois as Elmo Jemm Tedd as Marvin Nancy ovelmen as Spidracula Marc Fallshton as Pooh Freddie Stome as Jibby Anya Marris as Janice Bryan Wellonton as Scooby Notes *This episode is a one hour special *This episode is going to change Cindy And The TV Show as we know it "by the story lines" *If the episode is split into 2 parts it is titled #221 "Kissing the Dance" , #222 "Breaking Up"